famanafandomcom-20200213-history
Oppia
”I told them that I'm invincible, impossible to defeat. But just as we learned from Emintas, never trust an Oppian“ - Oppian Empire, last words 'Oppia, '''officially the '''Oppian Empire, '''was a Mega Empire that stretched from the northwest of Antebar, to Morsum in the Ga Xalian peninsula and all the way to Kapolia in Estal. With its capital in Quanex, it was one of the largest and most powerful empires in the history of Famana. History Pre-Oppian-Jasuan war The Empire was founded in the year 90. Not long after, it went on a mass conquest. With its advanced technology and militaristic values, The Empire conquered most of the southern coast of the Gomic Sea. They focused their expansion east as they believe there were more nations east, which was correct. They started their conquest with Christo, Agorn and Thalmor. It also fought many well-known including the Second Maky Kingdom and Moria during the Oppian Conquest of Ximal. They were also famous for betraying their alliance with the Marn Dynasty, using the words "Never trust an Oppian". Oppian-Jasuan War ''Main article: Oppian-Jasuan War The Oppian Empire was the primary belligerent of the Oppio-Jasuan war. They invaded the Houras dynasty, starting a war with the other largest power on the Gomic, the Jasuan Empire and its trade union. They initially lost after New Ga Xal declared war on them, however they then managed to sign the Treaty of Ximal, giving New Ga Xal many powers however forcing them to join the war on the opposite side. The war ended with Oppia taking all of Jasua, and vassalising much of the trade union. Hasia and the Oppian Mega-Empire The Oppian Empire managed to colonize the northwestern coast of the Gomic sea to block Moxon. Oppia had planned an invasion to conquer New Ga Xal after it was forced to make the humiliating deal in order to defeat Jasua and her allies. However, they discovered Hasia, who brutally kicked it out of Estal. Later, Oppia temporarily allied itself with Moxon, Pextum, Mea Glazia and several Rebels to defeat Hasia and kick them back to their island, after being convinced to do so by Moxon and the ancient Kashrooni temple. Oppia seized the lands it lost previously to Hasia in Estal. However, relations shortly broke down again, with Oppian annexation of Morsum and general arrogance. Oppian aggression and military preparation were primarily focused for a war on New Ga Xal. Great Gomic War and collapse Main article: Great Gomic War With their preparations finalized, they declared war on New Ga Xal, which drove a coalition of Moxon, Pextoglazia, Ordica and Rebels claiming they had broken the treaty of Ximal to join on New Ga Xal's side, starting the Great Gomic War. Later in the war, many of Oppia's subject states rebelled against them, and Jasuan rebels rose up. Despite, Oppia managed to conquer the entire Ga Xalian peninsula and Maxan Archipelago. However, they were facing losing conditions on the Eastern Front and Quanex briefly fell into the Enemy's hands. The military minister, seeing the losing conditions, rebelled against the nation. As Oppia was nearing their death, they still had the military occupation of Moxon, where they burnt all the major cities in the Day of Fire. Eventually, Oppia was defeated, and was dissolved into many smaller states, the most notable ones being the Quanex Realm, Arlenta, Ossor, Vaximor, Dyri, Thalmoria, The Third Maky Kingdom and the Jasuan states in the east (Kapolia, Yabonia, Kinvirel, and Ghaloya). Its Estal colony was turned into the country of Laglon with a piece of it annexed by Pextoglazia. Three parts of its mainland (west of Quanex Realm, north of Arlenta, and near Mahansha) were taken by Moxon, who set up trade posts there; the same for the island between its colony and its mainland. Legacy The Oppian Empire was one of the biggest nations ever seen upon Famana. They were responsible for redeveloping the Vanomatis, and many more military achievements. Their collapse paved the way for the Eastern Oppian culture and the Oppio-Jasuans. Additionally, under their rule cities like Quanex and Kinvirel became some of the biggest on Famana. The legacy of the Oppian Empire remained in the Gomic for much time, with items like its crown being highly valued, and some trying to reform it. Trivia * When Moxon hallucinates Oppia speaking to him shortly before his death, it only displays the regions corresponding to Oppia before the Oppio-Jasuan war. * Although the largest nation on Famana was the Urbaxan Empire, the Oppian was the biggest seen in the series. * After Oppia collapses, both Laglon and East Oppia get their own languages and culture. Gallery Oppia flag.png OppianSoldier.jpg|Artist's interpretation of an Oppian soldier. MaxanBavVOppian.png|Oppian bavatis get attacked by Maxan bavatis during the Battle of Quanex|link=Jasuan-Oppian war QUANEXBATTLENAVAL.png|Quanex shoots arrows at the Maxan bavatis.|link=Jasuan-Oppian war Screenshot 2018-07-22 10.25.34.png|Oppia's last living moments. Screenshot 2018-07-22 10.27.35.png|The Gomic Sea after Oppia's collapse. Category:Countries Category:Oppian states